Forgotten Friendship
by sockhop
Summary: As Alice and Claire grew older, they somewhat grew apart also and that thing made Claire confused. She didn't know what happened to their great friendship and why was it forgotten. They just stopped talking. But one day, they happened to be partners in a school activity. Will they be able to relive their friendship? This is totally AU. Rated T. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Weird But Good**

It's just another ordinary day for Claire Redfield in her junior high school life as she sat on her respective seat beside her one of her best friends Jill Valentine and at the back of her another best friend Ada Wong. The sun outside the school shine brightly along with the cool breeze of spring. The three were chatting random stuffs about their favorite things but it was Jill and Ada who mostly do the talking. Although Claire was laughing in between of their conversation, her focus was cut when a certain brunette entered the classroom. _Alice Abernathy_.

The brunette was simply walking as she read a book on her way to her seat at the back, at the right corner near the window. The brunette seemed to be comfortable and used to what she was doing. She always does that everyday after all. And there hadn't been a time that she tripped or bumped into something or someone. Alice Abernathy was just a teenager who loves to be on her own. She doesn't mingle or hang out with anyone after school like everyone does. Sure she has friends or some people she can talk to at times but she hardly considered them as people she can surely trust. She's somewhat aloof and quiet although she smiles at everyone to whom she could consider as good people. She's actually a smart but quiet student in their classroom but she doesn't boast it. She doesn't let others known about it so it will be a lot easier for her to isolate herself from everyone. She doesn't like people coming to her and ask her to answer questions to the problems.

Unlike Alice, Claire Redfield was somewhat the famous student in their class; not only in their class but also in the entire campus. But she doesn't boast it. She actually doesn't like the attention she's getting from everyone but she can't help it. Everywhere she goes, even in the corner of their campus, people seemed to know her. Reason for her popularity was because she always excel in everything she does, academic or non academic. Addition to that is her astounding beauty that everybody always admire. She wasn't that friendly either although unlike Alice, Claire is always with her two best friends Jill and Ada ever since she entered high school.

"So Claire, do you wanna go shopping later?" Ada asked but no response came from the redhead, instead their eyes followed the redhead's gaze and were focused on Alice also who sat on her seat.

"Why are you looking at her?" Jill raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Nothing. So..." she turned to her friends again. "...shopping huh?" It's now her turn who didn't get a response. Her two friends are now looking at Alice, focused.

"Why is she always alone?" Ada asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. Doesn't she got any friends?" Jill also asked.

"Hey guys, why are you bothering with her all of a sudden?" Claire cut in.

"Well, she's always alone but I think she seems so cool." Ada answered. Jill nodded. "She's next to you, you know. Or let's say, equivalent to your intelligence. It's just that, she's not popular unlike you."

"So you're trying to imply... what?" Claire raised an eyebrow at the Asian girl.

"Why don't we invite her some time for lunch or invite her to hang out?" - Ada.

"You want to be friend with her?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"She's not gonna go for it. I'm sure." Claire quickly replied.

"How can you say so?" Ada turned to her redhead friend.

"I just know." she shrugged.

"Hey Claire, she lives next door to your house right?" Jill suddenly asked who has been quiet for awhile.

Claire nodded. "Yeah why?"

"Was there a time you were friends with her? Was there a time you even talked to her?" Jill inquired.

Claire was silent for awhile. "Sure, when we were kids. I was like seven or eight at that time."

"Then what happened?" Ada asked.

Suddenly, their homeroom teacher Ms. Addison came inside the room. "Okay class, settle down so we can start."

Everybody straightened up but Claire was still looking at Alice. On the other hand, Alice seemed to sense that someone was watching her, she turned her head on the right and caught sight of cold blue eyes staring at her who suddenly looked away. She was confused at first but shrugged it off nonetheless.

* * *

 _Seven year old Claire Redfield was playing with her bike on a Saturday morning on a summer season when she noticed a cargo truck next to their house. She stopped and watched some men unload things from the truck and then she caught sight of a young girl who's about her age got off a black sedan car. She looked at her and the latter looked at her also and soon they were locked in each other's gaze. They smiled and soon enough the young redhead noticed that the brunette little girl was holding a stuffed zombie toy._

 _Claire got off her bike and walked towards the new girl who is currently standing near a tree hugging her stuffed toy. "Hi." Claire greeted with a smile._

 _"Hi." the brunette girl smiled also._

 _"Is that a zombie stuffed toy you're holding?" Claire pointed at the stuffed toy._

 _"Oh yeah." the girl nodded._

 _Claire grinned and extended her hand to the new girl. "Name is Claire. Claire Redfield."_

 _"My name is Alice. Alice Abernathy." Alice accepted her hand and shook it._

 _"How old are you Alice?"_

 _"Eight. You?"_

 _"Seven, turning eight next month." Claire grinned again. "Hey we can be classmates if you're going to attend my school?"_

 _"Where do you attend school?" the brunette asked genuinely._

 _"Raccoon City Elementary School."_

 _"Alice! Get your things inside now." a not so old woman called out._

 _"Coming mom!" Alice turned to her mother. "I have to go now Claire, see you around."_

 _"Yeah. This is our house by the way." Claire pointed at their house next to Abernathy's house. "Let's play some other time."_

 _Alice smiled. "Yeah. That'd be great."_

 _"Alice!" Mrs. Abernathy called out again._

 _"Bye Claire. Nice meeting you."_

 _"Nice meeting you, too, Alice." and the brunette ran towards her mom._

* * *

Claire, Jill and Ada entered the cafeteria after the bell for break rang. They went to their usual seats where is located at the back of the room. Jill and Ada were caught up in a conversation about on what they're going to buy later after school.

"Hey Claire, you don't have soccer practice later, right?" Jill asked.

"Yep. I'm free later." the redhead smiled.

"Great. You can help buy some new dress and then you can buy your own, too." Ada said.

"Nah. I'm not gonna buy for myself. I still have new clothes though. I'll just help you pick for yourselves."

"That's great. Sometimes Ada doesn't have a great taste in dresses." Jill said.

"Hey!" Ada snapped. Claire just chuckled at her two friends.

"By the way, why are you buying new dresses again? Is there any occasion that I don't know?" Claire asked.

"Nothing. We just wanna buy."

Claire narrowed her eyes at them. "Really?"

"Yeah? Why?" Jill raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're going to buy dress for nothing? Why don't you just save your money instead?"

"Claire is in 'Mom Mode' right now." Ada smirked. Claire shot her a death glare.

"Whatever you, two."

"She's alone again." Jill suddenly said as she spotted Alice eating while reading her book.

"I got an idea." Ada said and started to walk towards Alice.

"What the fuck Ada?" Claire whispered as she narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Ada sat across Alice as the latter put down her book and looked at the newcomer. Ada smiled genuinely at Alice but did not speak right away. On the other hand, Alice was puzzled at the sudden arrival of her classmate. She clasped her hands and put it on top of the table, waiting for the other girl to speak but it did not come.

"Hi. Anything I can do for you?" Alice broke the silence as she became uncomfortable with the other woman's presence.

"Hi Alice. I'm Ada by the way." Ada introduced herself as if they weren't classmates since first year high school. She even extended her hand for Alice to shake as for formality of their introduction.

Alice hesitated at first but accepted and shook hands that was being offered. "I know you, Ada Wong." she half smiled.

"Great." Ada's smile got bigger.

"So, what can I really do for you?" Alice inquired.

"Well, you know, my friends and I were wondering if you could join us for lunch?" Ada turned to her friends and Alice followed her gaze seeing a grinning Jill and a shocked Claire.

"Oh. Thank you for the invitation but I'd rather be on my own if you don't mind." Alice turned her focus on Ada with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh. Then join us later after school? We're going to the mall."

"I have a lot of stuffs to do actually. Thanks for the offer though." Alice replied dismissively. She smiled at Ada as she picked her book.

"Oh okay. See you around then." Ada stood up and headed back to her friends. Alice was left, still puzzled and shook some thoughts that is already forming in her head.

* * *

 _A week after the arrival of the Abernathy's in Raccoon City, Claire and Alice became friends immediately, not only that they're in the same age but also they have the same interests in lots of things, like toys, games and movies. They sometimes stayed in Claire's house to play, sometimes in Alice's but most of the time, they play outside to the hill they had discovered not far away from their houses._

 _On a Monday morning, Claire walked outside to see if her friend is already awake only to find her watering flowers as she helped her mom for their daily chores. The redhead walked over to the two as she greeted with them with a smile._

 _"Good morning Alice, good morning Mrs. Abernathy." Claire greeted and stood beside her friend._

 _"Good morning Claire." the woman greeted back with a smile as she continued to pull off weeds from the lawn._

 _Yawning, Alice turned to her friend and smiled sleepily. "Morning Claire." she noticed the cheerful mood of her friend from the look of the redhead's face. "You seems so happy. Something good happened?"_

 _"Well you see, Chris went out of town this early in the morning." Claire skipped and moved closer to Alice who is still busy watering the flowers._

 _"So? I don't see anything to be happy about that." Alice commented._

 _"You're not getting it, are you?"_

 _"Pretty much. So please enlighten me?"_

 _Claire rolled her eyes. "It means we can watch movies or play video games without being interrupted."_

 _"Oh yeah, right. I can also bring Severus while we watch or play." Alice said._

 _Claire frowned at the name mentioned by the brunette. "Who is Severus?"_

 _"My zombie stuffed toy? I named him Severus last night."_

 _"Did you practically got that name from Harry Potter?"_

 _Alice's eyes lightened up and turned her head to Claire again. "Hell yeah. I was watching it last night. You know, the Chamber of Secrets and then I got an idea by naming my stuffed toy Severus. I was up late last night that's why I'm kinda sleepy today." the brunette told the redhead with amusement and excitement._

 _"Why Severus then?"_

 _"Well you know, I think Severus Snape is kinda cool though he got a bad personality towards Harry. Just like zombies, I think they're cool though they always do bad stuffs to normal know something like that?"_

 _"And that gave you an idea to name your stuffed toy Severus?"_

 _"Yeah pretty amazing right?" Alice boasted as if it was the bright idea she had ever thought of. "It actually made perfect sense."_

 _Claire face palmed. "Whatever Alice, you're really weird. So you want to watch movies later?"_

 _"Sure, after I do all my chores though or mom will yell at me for the rest of the day not doing anything." Alice shrugged._

 _Claire grinned. "Okay. So what do you want to watch? Anything you want to suggest?"_

 _"Resident Evil Afterlife."_

 _"You're really a zombie fan, huh?" the redhead smirked._

 _"I can't help it. They're really cool you know."_

 _"Yeah whatever. Actually you looked like the main actress in that movie. Milla Jovovich is her name right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Except that you're brunette and she's black haired."_

 _"She's actually blonde in the first movie but brunette in real life. Mind you, you looked like her sidekick." Alice smirked._

 _"Sidekick?" Claire frowned._

 _"That Ali Larter chick. She's a redhead just like you."_

 _"Oh yeah. So you better finish what you're doing now, alright? And I'll be waiting for you at my house. Feel free to bring Severus though."_

 _"Sure. I won't be long."_

 _"Bye Alice. See you later." Claire waved and ran towards their house._

 _"Bye Claire." Alice watched the redhead took off and couldn't help but put a smile on her face. She immediately found a friend in her new neighborhood not to mention that they're of the same age. Way back then and when, she had also friends in her previous neighborhood. She was glad to have them but when they learned about her fantasies and love for super heroes, gun or meelee toys especially in zombies, they managed to detach themselves from her. Well, she's not a kind of young girl who would want to play with doll houses and other girly stuffs just like the other girls of her age. She's more of an action one. She likes to run around, climb trees and every activity that involves exerting extra energy. And that made her realize that she's far different from other kids. Claire at some point, found her weird at first but to her surprise, the redhead played along with her. She never criticized her from what she likes and wants. She just accepted them without a second thought. And as a return, she accepted Claire's likes also including practicing martial arts, exploring the neighborhood, solving mysteries like why there's always thunder before a big storm. Is it a reminder to everyone that a big storm will follow next? Something like that. From then, they formed a somewhat strong bond. And from then and there, Alice could freely admit to herself that she found a true friend from Claire Redfield._

* * *

 **AN: If ever you came across this story of mine, please feel free to leave a comment or review if you're interested. Thanks! Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own RE.**

 **Chapter 2 Past and Present**

Right after the school was over, Claire, Jill and Ada went to the mall according to what they have planned earlier that morning. Claire being a thoughtful friend, dragged herself with her two best friends to the said establishment when what she really wanted to do was go home, sit in front of the TV, as she watched her favorite TV Series 'Supernatural' while eating a cereal with chocolate drink in it... _weird..._ dressed in large white t-shirt almost covering her black short shorts. But instead, she was right here sitting on a not so comfortable couch the store has to offer to their patrons as she sipped on her Coke in a large cup as she and Jill waited _patiently_ for Ada to re-emerge from the fitting room. The Asian tried fifteen dresses already for half an hour but nothing could seem to stand out her taste. Jill on the other hand, who found already what she was looking for, sat beside Claire to wait for Ada.

"Remind me that Ada is that _choosy_ over a dress so the next time she invites me for dress hopping again, I will actually say no. As in capital N.O." Claire sighed and half grinned at her friend who is already growing impatient, too.

Jill matched Claire's half grin. "Remind me that she's our friend before I even strangle her." And they both laugh.

"What is with her with being so picky in a dress all of a sudden?" Jill commented.

"Maybe you should go ask her. After all, it was always you two who always buy dresses together."

"And now I'm starting to wonder why I am in this situation." Jill smirked.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever Jill."

"Hey. There's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" the redhead sipped on her Coke as she looked at her friend.

"Were you friends with Alice Abernathy before?" Jill asked.

Claire's brows knitted together at the sudden question she was being asked. "Why does it seemed you were actually interested in that matter?"

"Well, you were about to tell us a story earlier when our teacher came."

Claire sighed. There's no way Jill will let go of this topic unless her questions were answered. "Yeah, we were friends when we were kids, but she suddenly stopped talking to me all of a sudden, and I don't know why." Claire almost whispered the last part as she sunk back on the couch.

For an instant Jill Valentine found a different emotion from Claire's cold blue eyes of somewhat remorse? Guilt?Sadness perhaps? It was a rare emotion for her to see though and she couldn't actually pinpoint it but it was gone shortly. If ever there was one person closer to Claire, it was Jill rather than Ada who only joined their group during the last three months of their first high school. And after that, the Asian stuck with the two of them. So for that matter, Jill could see the shift in Claire's mood and emotion. And now, the redhead already put a stoic facade on her face again which she usually wear when they were in school or even outside. Claire was friendly though, _but not that friendly_. She chooses people to be with and to hang out all of the time carefully and she's currently stuck with Jill and Ada and she didn't mind it. She loves those two friends of her though sometimes they're being a pain in the ass.

Finally, Ada re-emerged from the fitting room looking happy as the Asian took hold of a Chinese red dress with a lit on the right side. "I finally found what I'm looking for." Ada happily declared like she was a child.

Both Jill and Claire sighed in relief. "And finally we can get out of here." Jill said.

"Yeah I'm already starving." Claire joined in.

* * *

Alice found herself in a familiar way towards her home while she held two paper bags on both her arms from the grocery store. It was her turn today to do the grocery since her mom won't be home early. She found it unexciting but it can also pay for the hours of boredom when she's alone in their house. And since she has no choice but to do her chores after school, she dragged herself straight in the alley leading to the grocery store few hours ago. It was just unfortunate that she already finished reading her book 'The Giver' earlier that lunch in turn, she got nothing to occupy her mind while walking earlier hours prior to that. And speaking of lunch, it suddenly reminded her of her short conversation with Ada Wong. That thought made her frown and think hard the way she doesn't always do when something unexpected happened to her. It actually unnerved her, like what the fuck went on, that the Asian suddenly talked to her all of a sudden.

At first, she thought her classmate were just mocking at her. Arriving at her side, talking casually like they were the best of friends since when the world has known, and when she fell for it, the Asian will only laugh at her in the end when she actually fell for it eventually. But all her questions vanished instantly in the gust of the wind when she locked her gaze at Claire Redfield. The redhead was somewhat stunned? Mortified? Shocked? She actually didn't know. Hadn't she known Claire way back then, she would actually think that their group of her friends would mock on her that time. She wasn't one though, or maybe she was and she just didn't know it since both of them stopped talking since way back when.

* * *

 _That night, Alice decided to have a sleep over in Claire's house since their mothers allowed them told to do so. It was already ten in the evening and both of them were still wide awake. The lights were already out since Claire's mother checked on her an hour ago and told them that it's already bedtime for them. They did obey the older woman though, they lied on the bed as Claire's mother turned off the lights. But being stubborn kids of their age, moments after Claire's mother left the room, and knew that they were already in clear, both of them bolt upright. Claire grabbed her flashlight inside her drawer and flicked it on. The two were still finishing their drawings though._

 _The two were silent as they started finishing their drawings. They made a contest on who's better at drawing._

 _"Hey Alice, I have a question." Claire broke the silence knowing that her friend knows the answer to her questions._

 _"What is it?"_

 _Claire put down her crayon and looked at her friend in the dim light of her flashlight. "Do you think vampires are real?" the redhead whispered._

 _Claire expected her friend to laugh at her at how stupid er question was but she found a curious and confused green eyes staring at her. "I don't have an idea actually." Alice stopped what she was doing and turned her full attention to her redhead friend. "But you know, they said that vampires exists in Eastern Europe a long long time ago. Why did you ask?"_

 _Claire shrugged. "Last night Chris and I watched this movie Underworld were there were Lycans and Vampires..."_

 _"I know that movie Claire." Alice beamed and smiled widely._

 _"Yeah, so I ask Chris if vampires were real and he just laughed at me. He said it was stupid. They were just a creation of a man's wild imagination. It was just a myth that people used to talk about since then. But you know what? I think they are real because how can people have this theory that they were there if people way back when hadn't experienced to be with one or hadn't seen one. I mean, how can they come up with the word vampire?"_

 _"I get your point Claire." Alice lay on her back, now facing the ceiling, thinking. Claire mirrored Alice's position. "It's like how can you not know that people can actually make virus that turns people into a flesh eating zombie."_

 _"Exactly. I think those things exists."_

 _Alice reached for Claire's wrist and looked at her. "You really love mysteries huh Nancy Drew?" the brunette grinned._

 _"I sometimes want to become a detective." she grinned also._

 _"I think I already know what to do tomorrow." Alice sat up and faced her friend._

 _"What?" Claire frowned._

 _"Just wait for the daylight. Come on, let's finish our drawings so we can still have an amount of sleep."_

 _"You're sometimes weird, too, Alice."_

 _"I know. That's why we're friends."_

 _Claire just chuckled._

* * *

Alice was having a hard time walking down the street because of the two heavy bags she was holding. Both bags were almost blocking her view resulting for her to walk slow and could tripped anytime. She was already few blocks away from the grocery store when she heard three different voices laughing hard. They were quite familiar actually. But before she knew it, half of the contents of one of her paper bags were already scattered on the ground when someone bumped into her. Good thing they weren't breakable or else...

"Whoa!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Oh I'm so sorry." A somewhat familiar voice said. And when Alice looked down, she saw Ada gathering all the items together with Jill.

Alice bent down so she could help the two girls when someone grabbed a hold of the other paper bags she was holding. She turned to look and saw Claire with blank expression when she realized who the girl they bumped into. Alice didn't argue with the matter anymore, instead, she continued bending down, placed the paper bag she was holding on the sidewalk and helped the two gather the items.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I didn't see you coming." Ada sincerely apologized as they stood up after they finished packing the items again inside the bag.

"I told you to watch where you're going." Jill smirked at Ada.

"She's sometimes a klutz. Most of the time actually." Claire commented and grinned at Ada.

"Wow, thank you guys. You two really are the best." Ada only rolled her eyes. Jill and Claire shared a chuckle and Alice couldn't help but put a small smile on her face at their antics.

"I'm really sorry Alice. I hope you don't hold this against me."

"It's alright. No harm done. They were just canned goods after all. Good thing they weren't contained in glasses." Alice replied, still with a small smile on her face.

"And if they were? What would you do then?" the Asian asked half curious, half joking.

"Oooh that's easy. I would probably drag you to our house and wait for my mom so you could actually explain to her everything because I myself is a klutz, too and if I tell her what really happened, she wouldn't believe me, you know." Alice said almost grinning at the sight of Ada wide eyed with mouth hung open. Claire and Jill laughed at the sight of their friend.

"Wow, you have a sense of humor also." Ada commented after the laughing died. Alice on the other hand didn't actually know whether what she heard was a compliment or an insult. But one thing is for sure, she slightly blushed and she cursed herself for that. "So, you're already going home?"

"No Ada. She's going back to the school." Jill sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes at her friend's idiotic question. Ada glared daggers at Jill though.

"Yes I am Ms. Wong." Alice still answered the question. Ada smirked at the formality of the brunette.

Suddenly, Jill got a not so evil idea. "Claire is about to go home, too. You two can go home together." Jill said.

"Oh yeah. You two are neighbors, right?" Ada added.

Claire looked at her two friends with horrified expression but didn't let Alice see it. It was only Jill who looked back at the redhead then smirked. There was a moment of silence. Alice was also a little shock about the sudden suggestion. She looked at Jill but the latter was busy having a staring contest with the redhead. Ada, on the other hand was really genuine with the offer. And when she turned to look at Claire, she caught a glimpse of horrified look on her reddened face matching the color of her hair.

"Come on Ada, I have somewhere else to go still." Jill skipped and grabbed a hold of Ada's wrist. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow, Claire, Alice." she smiled at the two and dragged Ada out of the scene.

"Bye girls." Ada almost shouted when she and Jill were almost feet away from them. Alice and Claire were left in a state of shock.

* * *

Alice was the first one to recover from a mild shock and silence when she cleared her throat. She turned to look at Claire was already recovered her composure just as she did. "You know, you don't have to do it actually." Alice said as she reached for the paper bag Claire was still holding. But the redhead moved it away from Alice's grasp.

"Nah. It's fine." Claire shrugged. "Jill was right about me. I was about to go home. And after all I think these two bags are quite heavy for you." Claire winked then started to walk. Alice followed and she's almost behind Claire.

"Thank you though." Alice said, not looking back at her companion.

"Not a problem. So it's your turn to do the groceries?" Claire asked dumbly though it was obvious what Alice was doing.

"Not really. It's supposed to be mom. But she's working overtime so I have to do it." Alice wasn't sure and got no even a lightest idea why she was blurting out things to Claire when she can always answer yes or no. But the redhead seemed to accept everything she said.

Silence.

"Can I uh... ask you something?" Alice asked softly.

Claire turned her head at the brunette. "Sure. What is it? Just don't ask me how to prove that two triangles are equal in Geometry though." she grinned.

Alice matched her grin and raised an eyebrow. "It's as if you're not good in Geom."

"And it's as if you're not also good at it. You were better than me in it. Well I hate that subject."

Alice nodded. "Well, I can relate to that."

"So..." Claire turned serious again. "What was your question?"

"Oh yeah. I was wondering why Ada Wong talked to me earlier during lunch? It was really puzzling. Were the three of you..." she trailed off.

"Making fun of you?" Claire finished for Alice. Alice slowly nodded but regretted it afterwards when she saw a hint of hurt in Claire's eyes. Though it only lasted for a second, Alice still saw it. "I don't really have an idea about that. We were just talking about stuffs and then suddenly their attention was drawn to you. They noticed you were alone always so Ada got an idea to invite you for lunch. We're not those kind of kids you were thinking off."

Alice was suddenly ashamed from what she thought of the puzzling gesture of Ada earlier now that she learned that it was sincere. "I apologize for judging it the wrong way."

"It's alright." Claire half smiled. "I do understand that it was just the primal instinct. I would think the same way if I were in your situation. Imagine, one of your classmates suddenly started talking to you when she wasn't since the first day of your first year in high school. It's just the same as when you two were used to talk to each other then suddenly stopped." Claire didn't mean to say those words and couldn't take it back now. She mentally slapped her head because of her arrogance. She knew Alice would decipher the hidden message of what she had said.

Somehow, Alice felt like she was stabbed with a sharp sword in her heart when those words slipped from Claire's lips. "Yeah." she managed to say. "But it's not just me who is always alone..." she focused on Claire again and the redhead waited for her to continue. "Spence Parks."

Claire narrowed her eyes at Alice in bewilderment. "You actually thought of comparing yourself to that asshole?" the redhead almost yelled at Alice.

Alice on the contrary widened her eyes at amusement of the sudden change of Claire's mood without a warning. "Well, he doesn't got a friend or two also."

"Because no one can stand his nonsense attitude." Claire rolled her eyes.

"I agree." Alice nodded.

"So stop comparing." then Claire focused herself on the road again. Alice just shrugged.

* * *

The remaining of their walks were filled with silence. Alice was glad that Claire didn't bring the topic why she had stopped talking before when they were younger. She knew she owed her an explanation but the redhead didn't ask her anything about it and she was somewhat relieved. She's not someone fond of pep talk just like her companion. The brunette felt nervous and contented at the same time. Nervous, because anytime Claire might throw her questions to her without answers. Contented, because she got to hang even just a little bit with an old friend. _Old friend._ Yeah, she was once an old friend of Claire she managed to abandon.

Claire's mind was having a debate whether she would ask Alice why she stopped talking to her or let it just go and continue to walk. But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt familiar gazes being thrown at her. She knew it was Alice. Like hell, who else would it be? She was about to look at her companion but hesitated and kept her straight ahead as she sighed. Asking her questions though might turn a little awkward between them and senseless since it happened already years ago. So why not just enjoy the company of an old weird friend, right?

* * *

They stopped in front of Alice's house once they reached their neighborhood. Claire handed back to Alice the paper bag as she smiled to the latter. "Good thing all the breakable ones were her in this paper bag." Claire said pertaining to the paper bag she was once holding. "Ada got lucky and got herself out from explaining to your mom."

Alice smiled at that. "Yeah. She got lucky."

They were silent again.

"You uh wanna come inside so I uhh..." Alice trailed off and she mentally cursed herself for stuttering. "...can prepare you something as a thanks for helping me."

"Thank you but I still have lots of things to do. It's my turn to cook dinner." Claire smiled. "And we have a lot of home work today. Maybe next time."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah we do. I owe you one then."

"Actually, you owe me two." Claire grinned then turned towards her house. "See you tomorrow Alice."

"Yeah. See you then." Alice felt that same familiar feeling whenever she bid Claire goodbye the same way she used to do before. And she smiled at that.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN1: Thank You for the fave, alerts and reviews. You guys rock!**

 **Redfield Universe: Yes, starting in Chapter 2 there will be more interaction with Alice and Claire as I unfold how their friendship was ruined.**

 **Kahli Hime: Thank you for the review and for recommending this story of mine to your friends. Don't worry, I will slowly tell in my succeeding chapters why their friendship was ruined.**

 **Mia Shen: Thank you for finding the story intriguing.**

 **Amelie Polain: Don't worry, I have a lot of chapters for this story but I must say that I rarely update. I hope you can bear with that.**

 **AN2: I do not own RE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Friends and No Friends**

Claire sat with Jill on their own seats the following morning. Ada hasn't yet arrived. Actually, the Asian is the only one hasn't arrived at the classroom and the first subject is about to start in 15 minutes.

"Now where is Ada?" Jill muttered.

"Don't have any idea. She didn't send me message." Claire looked at her mobile then to her friend.

"Me neither." Jill replied. She looked at her left and found Alice reading a book. She suddenly grinned remembering what she did yesterday to the once friends. "So..." she trailed off.

Claire raised an eyebrow, seeing the facial expression of her friend. "So?..."

"Did you two talk yesterday? You and Alice?" the grin hasn't left her face yet.

Claire's raised eyebrow got higher in an instant, remembering the scene her friend left for her yesterday. "Oh, we did not. I handed her back the paper bag, kicked her butt, ran away from her and not caring at all!"

Silence.

Jill's jaw almost dropped to the floor when she heard the redhead's revelation. She couldn't be that _heartless_ , right? She thought. But this is _Claire Redfield_ in front her. The redhead can be heartless at times, especially if she doesn't like the person she's dealing with. That's another thought. Seeing the seriousness in Claire's face, she also almost lacked in oxygen for not breathing.

Silence.

Claire's lips curved into a smirk as she watched Jill's face dropped from smiling to nearly mortified expression. She chuckled and that earned glances from their classmates even Alice, but she didn't mind them. Her focus is on Jill. "I was just kidding." Jill let out a breath and nearly smack Claire on her right arm.

"I hate you." Jill spoke as soon as their classmates turned to their own business. "You. Have. To. Tell. Me. Everything. _Now_!"

But the two were interrupted when a distressed Ada bust in the room and hurriedly went to her seat in front of Claire. She sat on her seat and breathed heavily. On the other hand, Claire and Jill looked at her and frowned.

"What happened to you?" Claire asked.

Ada sighed then turned to the redhead. "I woke up late."

Jill smirked. "And you ran fast as you can to reach the school on time." It wasn't a question but a statement based on the current looks of Ada.

"Definitely!" Ada exclaimed.

"Definitely what Ms. Wong?" came in the voice of their teacher's voice Ms. Addison.

"Ah. N-nothing Ms. Addison." Ada shyly replied and glared at Jill who is chuckling softly. The teacher just smiled at Ada.

"Okay class, we will have an activity to be submitted before the end of the school year. This will be a big one and I will be pairing you up." Ms. Addison started. There were mutterings of disagreement from the class but the teacher ignored them. Obviously, the class has a high expectation that this project will be a hard one. Ms. Addison always does that to her students before the school year ends.

Claire looked at her two best friends who in turn looked at her also. They were three in the group, and since the project will be done by pairs, it means one of them will be paired to someone else. Claire crossed her fingers mentally, hoping that she will be paired with one of her friends.

* * *

Jill and Ada were paired up and now there were only four students who doesn't get their partners yet. Claire, Spence, Albert and Alice. The situation annoyed Claire because she wasn't paired up with one of her friends. Now, she has to deal with someone for the rest of three months and she hopes it isn't Spence.

"I hope you will be paired up with Alice." Jill whispered softly then grinned. Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope it won't be Spence or I will be pissed at Ms. Addison." Claire whispered back and Jill giggled.

"Okay, next pair will be Albert Wesker and Spence Parks." Ms. Addison announced. Wesker snorted at the turn of events.

"I think it's unfair. Why did you pair me up with Spence?" Wesker almost complained at the teacher.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a partner!" Spence yelled at Wesker who just snorted.

"Stop it you two. And Mr. Wesker, do not question my decision. I paired you up as I see it fit."

"Yeah whatever Ms. Addison. As if the whole class didn't know that both Alice and Claire are the best students here." Wesker answered.

Claire turned her head to her left and found Alice's eyes staring at her also. She smiled and the brunette returned it to her. She turned her gaze at front as Ms. Addison discussed to them what their project will be about and now it's starting to get to Claire's nerves as her mind started to drift on how she will deal with Alice for the rest of the remaining three months of her junior life. A headache started to form in her head just by thinking about it so she just let it go for the meantime.

* * *

Jill was walking back to her seat after she went to the C.R. She skipped her steps like a happy little girl when she bumped to Spence. Jill almost fell on the floor from the strong force she got from bumping to Spence. Spence, however was clearly pissed from the incident.

"What the Hell Valentine? Don't you see where you're walking?" Spence yelled at Jill.

Jill Valentine, stubborn, who is also pissed at the turn of events, stood upright and glared daggers at Spence. "What the fuck Spence? And don't you dare yell at me."

Spence threw his right hand in the air and was about to hit Jill but Alice caught his wrist beforehand coming from his back. Jill and Spence turned their heads and saw Alice with a blank expression.

"You're gonna hit a girl Parks?" Alice shot him a death glare. As soon as the commotion became rather big, Claire, Ada and Wesker also went to the scene.

"Now, Abernathy the geeky freak, you're gonna defend Valentine?" Spence smirked, threw his other hand up in the air and was about to hit Alice when Claire grabbed his wrist and punched him on the face that broke his nose. That was quite a hit.

Spence's nose was bleeding, he covered it with his hands and glared at Claire. "Damn you Redfield!"

Wesker smirked but gave Claire a regretful look. "Redfield, I was hoping you will spare him a little. Now, my partner is bruised."

"Huh! He was gonna hit my friends. And I don't want him injure my partner. We still have project to make." Claire smirked as she caught sight of the bleeding Spence Parks. Jill and Ada also grinned.

"Redfield! Wong! Abernathy! Wesker! Valentine! In my office now!" Ms. Addison yelled once she saw Spence bleeding. "Parks, go to the clinic and head over to my office afterwards."

"Uh oh!" Ada and Jill exclaimed.

* * *

Alice, Jill and Ada were already in the cafeteria, talking about the project they're going to make for Ms. Addison and for the pending one week detention caused by the scene earlier with Claire and Spence. Actually, Alice was sitting alone when Ada and Jill came by and asked if they could join them. Alice hesitated at first. She wasn't really a friendly one and she just started to encounter them a little personally since yesterday only. But at the end, she still let them take their seats in front her.

Claire looked for her friends inside the cafeteria after she talked to her coach in soccer. She looked around, noticing that her two friends were not in their usual seat. Once she spotted the two with Alice, she stopped halfway the hall, mind debating if she's going to approach them or she'll just turn and walk away. The former won. She slowly walked towards them and stood at the side while holding her own tray.

"Oh hi Claire." Ada greeted with a smile.

"I was looking for you two." Claire said and slid herself on the table beside Alice. She looked at the brunette then to her food and started to eat.

"How was your talk with your coach?" Jill asked as she dig on her food.

"Oh. He was really pissed. He said he's going to talk to Ms. Addison to spare me from the detention. But I told him no." Claire said. Ada raised an eyebrow. Jill just looked at her. And Alice was just listening as she ate her own food.

"What? Why? Ms. Addison doesn't stood a chance with your coach. She will spare you the detention." Jill said.

Claire shrugged. "It won't be right. I was the one who caused the trouble when I punched Spence. I'll feel guilty if you all three will have a one week detention and I won't."

They were silent for a while then Jill smiled at her and Alice turned her gaze at the redhead beside her. She knew that side of Claire Redfield. Getting herself into trouble just for the sake of her friends. She had done that before. For her.

"Well, you see, it wasn't that much of a trouble. You stood for me and Alice." Jill said with a smile. Claire stared at her friend for awhile then to Alice then to her food again.

"I'm sorry for putting you three into trouble. I tried hard talking to Ms. Addison to spare the three of you but she didn't listen to me." Claire said.

"You don't have to apologize. You just did what you thought was right." Alice said and gave Claire a reassuring smile. "And thank you for defending me." she said in almost a whisper but clear enough for her companions to hear.

"Yeah. Alice was right. You should not worry about us. After all, it's just a one week detention. And I think you and Alice should be worrying your stand in the class." Ada said.

Both Alice and Claire frowned but it was Claire who spoke first. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you two are the best students in the class just like what Albert Wesker said earlier. This thing may affect your standing."

"Ada is right." Jill agreed.

"Well, I don't care about my standing in the class." Claire said as she chewed her food.

"Neither do I." Alice agreed.

"Well, on a brighter side, I guess the four of us will have so much time together and figuring out the best project we can make for Ms. Addison's class. You see we could use the library's books to form an idea." Ada said, smiling.

"Oh honey, you're quite right there." Jill smirked.

"By the way, good punch." Alice poked Claire on her arm then smirked. "I guess, you have that right hook."

Claire also grinned. "There's no satisfying feeling than breaking that asshole's nose." Alice nodded in agreement.

"I've always wanted to punch him on his face." The brunette said.

"Is it just me? Or both of you are really scary?" Ada said. Both Alice and Claire just smirked at the Asian.

* * *

 _Claire went to the park just like what she and Alice agreed earlier that morning. Dragging her bike, Claire walked and looked for her friend but didn't find her in her usual spot. She kept on walking and walking until she found her standing while some kids were circling around her, making fun of her. Claire dropped her bike and hurriedly went to her friend._

 _"Hey!" The kids stopped circling and ran away as they heard Claire yelled. They were Claire's playmates before. Furious and angry, the redhead almost ran after the kids when Alice grabbed her wrist and shook her head no._

 _Claire calmed herself, and locked her gaze at Alice. "You okay?" Alice just nodded. Claire sighed. "Come on."_

 _Grabbing her bike once again, Claire led Alice to the swing and they sat side by side in silence. Claire sighed again for the second time that day when Alice kept her silence. "What happened Alice?"_

 _The brunette looked at her then shrugged and plastered blank expression from her face. "Well, I was a fool thinking that they want to be friends with me. I forgot how geek and weird I am."_

 _Claire understood what the brunette just said. "Those kids were really mean. Don't pay attention with them. I was once playmates with them but when I found out how mean they were, I stopped playing with them and just play on my own until I met you."_

 _Alice stared at the redhead beside her and smiled. She had just then realized that she found a true friend in a form of Claire Redfield. Never in her life a person stood for her against others. And from that moment on, she promised to herself that no matter what it takes, she will keep and treasure the redhead. She will never ruin the great bond and friendship she built with the redhead._

 _"Even if I'm geek and weird?" Alice raised an eyebrow._

 _Claire rolled her eyes and looked at Alice. "You're seriously asking me that now? We've been friends for weeks now. Well, I don't really care how geeky and weird you are. I think it's cool. I'd rather have a geek and weird friend than be surrounded by bunch of mean kids. You should always remember that I'm always here and you got me. I got your back."_

 _Silence._

 _"Thank you Claire." Alice said with a smile._

 _"Not a problem." the redhead also smiled._

 _"Thank you for being being my knight in shining armor today." Alice grinned then laughed. Later on, Claire joined in her laughter._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN1: Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts.**

 **AN2: I do not own RE**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Series and Movie**

It's Friday night and Claire is watching a TV series while having her favorite snack, cereal with hot chocolate drink in it. _Weird_. It's already past dinner and she's now sitting alone on the couch when the phone rang.

"Sweetie, answer the phone." Mrs. Redfield called out to Claire at the third ring of the phone.

"Mom, I'm watching." Claire groaned.

"Pause it."

"I can't. This is on TV."

Moments, later the phone was answered and Claire's mom walked towards her daughter and handed her the phone. "The call is for you."

Claire accepted the phone. "This should be good or else..." she put the phone on her ear. "Hello?"

"Hi babe!" Jill called out at the other end of the line.

Claire rolled her eyes at the chirpy sound of voice of Jill. "What is it Jill? And make it fast please. I'm watching."

"Can I have sleep over in your house tonight?"

"Why?" Claire asked though her focus is on TV and not on Jill.

"Well you see, my parents went out of town earlier, and I don't feel like being alone in the house." Jill explained.

"Because you're a scaredy cat." Claire chuckled. "It's alright, you can come over. After all it's just me and mom here tonight."

"Great. Thanks Claire." Jill happily said. Claire just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "Should I bring food?"

"Pizza!"

"Okay. See you." Jill hung up and so is Claire.

"Mom, Jill is having a sleep over."

* * *

Jill was walking towards Claire's house with a box of pizza on her right hand. She was almost there when she spotted a quite familiar look. She stopped walking and looked at the person properly finding that it was Alice. She smiled and walked towards the brunette.

"Hi Alice." Jill greeted.

Confused and a little shock, Alice stared at Jill for awhile before a smile was formed on her lips. "Good evening Ms. Valentine."

Jill smirked at the greeting as she move towards Alice. "Do you have to be so formal all the time?" Alice just stared at her with a smile. "Call me Jill." Jill offered and Alice just nodded.

"So what are you doing here alone, Alice?" Jill asked.

"Oh I just threw the garbage." Alice replied as she pointed at the garbage. Jill nodded.

"What about you? What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I'm going to have a sleepover in Claire's house." Jill replied. "Hey, why don't you join us?"

A little shocked again, Alice stared at Jill. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Jill put her arm around Alice's arm as if they're the best of friends. "Come on it'll be fun."

Just as then, Claire's mom went out of the house to throw the garbage when she noticed both Alice and Jill standing outside not far from where she's standing. She called for Claire so she will be the one to entertain the two.

"Good evening Mrs. Redfield."

"Good evening Jill, Alice." Mrs. Redfield smiled at the two. The old lady turned her head inside the room and called for Claire the second time. "Claire! Your friends are here."

Minutes after Mrs. Redfield called Claire, the redhead ran outside the house while wearing a white long shirt that covered her short shorts down to her knees. She stopped midway when she noticed that Alice is with Jill while the black haired girl's arms were clutched against the brunette's. "Oh." Taken aback, she shifted her eyes at the stunned Alice and a grinning Jill.

"I saw Alice and asked her to join us." Jill said as if the house is hers.

"Right. Just come inside. Oops the show started." and with that, Claire disappeared and went inside the house.

Completely lost and mouth hung open, both Jill and Alice stared at the spot where Claire stood earlier then looked at each other. "Come on." Jill almost dragged Alice towards the entrance of Claire's house but stopped when Alice didn't budge even an inch.

"I don't think I'll go. She didn't invite me. It's not...it's not right." Alice replied.

Jill was silent for awhile then shook her head slowly afterwards. "Just trust me."

* * *

After finishing the chores, Mrs. Refield left the three young ladies downstairs to hang out. Jill sat on the floor as she focused herself on whatever Claire was watching. It was quite amusing actually. A story where a female detective and a female medical examiner were involved solving crimes together. She was quite engrossed about the story. On the other hand, Claire and Alice sat side by side on the sofa. The brunette was uncomfortable to the point that she wasn't paying attention to the show on TV already. Yes, her eyes were focused on the screen but her mind was a million miles away from it. She shouldn't be here in the first place. Claire noticed her behavior.

* * *

"What's that series again? It's nice." Jill asked after the show was over as she munched on her slice of pizza.

"Rizzoli and Isles." Claire replied. She then looked at Alice who is still staring at the screen that she had turned off earlier. She frowned but smiled nonetheless at her classmate. "Are you alright Alice?"

Forming a lot of scenes and excuses just to get out of the redhead's house, her mind drifted million light years starting since the middle part of the episode resulting her not understanding the whole episode instead. Why didn't she say no to Jill the second time the black haired girl dragged her here? Maybe she wanted also? But no, she stopped coming from the redhead's house since they were ten or something. She stopped coming here since that incident. Why the hell now? And in the first place, Claire didn't invite her. It was just Jill who dragged her here and it wasn't her place to do so but still, she's here sitting right next to the redhead uncomfortably. She made a face at the thought and almost shuddered that Jill and Claire find amusing.

She was back in reality when she felt a smooth touch of hand on her shoulder. She turned at her left and found an amused Claire. Jill was grinning at her. "Alice? Are you alright?" Claire held back her laughter, not really wanted to embarrass Alice more.

"Y-yeah? Why?" Alice held her breath. She doesn't have any idea why her classmates were looking at her like that. She's actually confused. Confused that she instantly frowned at them.

"Well, you're making faces." Jill said, grinning at her.

"I uhh...what?" eyes widened, she turned her head at Jill.

"I said, you were making faces. Were you thinking of something?"

"I uhh...yes..." her frown deepened. "No..."

Claire chuckled at Alice. "You're still terrible at this." she winked at Alice then stood up. "I'll just reheat the pizza." the redhead grabbed the box and headed for the kitchen leaving Alice and Jill at the living room area.

Alice looked down as heat rushed up her cheeks. Her face reddened like how red Claire's head is as the comment reached her ears. _What the hell Abernathy?_ She thought to herself. Sitting in Indian style position, Alice found a hand on top of her knee in her line of sight. Her head perked up and saw a smiling Jill. A smile plastered on the other woman's face was genuine, not mocking rather apologetic.

"I'm sorry for dragging you here. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Jill asked guiltily. She gave Alice a smile but soon disappeared when the brunette just shrugged and stared down at her lap. "Look, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. No harm done." she replied. _Really? No harm done? You almost wanted the ground to open and swallow you whole out of embarrassment._ "I uh... was just thinking of something."

Silence. Then a nod from Jill.

"So..." Jill began. "Claire told me you were friends before?"

Out of the blue, Alice locked eyes with Jill. She was taken aback with the question. Although it wasn't really that a big deal, but she doesn't know how to respond to that. Because responding to such question will lead to another question like _'What the hell happened to your friendship when you were that close?' and 'Why did you stop talking?'_ She wasn't ready for question and answer portion with regards to her ruined friendship with the redhead, because as a matter of fact, she is still wondering why she did that and why the hell is she here again at this very house she used to hand out before, but somehow she was cornered _again_ by Jill. This girl really knows how to corner people huh? Her head decided that she will not answer her classmate's inquiry but her tongue betrayed her otherwise.

"Yeah. When we were kids, we used to be uhh... friends." Alice replied and almost whispered the lost word. _The hell Abernathy? You don't have to answer the question. Isn't it obvious that she already knew that? She's just confirming it. Now, it will lead you to another question. Well done Abernathy. Well done._

Jill raised an eyebrow. "So what happened?"

"What happened to what?" Claire asked coming from the kitchen as she put down the box of a re-heated pizza on the coffee table. Alice let out a sigh of relief. _'Saved by Claire again.'_ she thought but her heart tightened at the mere of thought of it.

"Oh I was just asking what happened when Alice's mother learned that we are facing detention." Jill countered. Alice was glad at the quick lie response from the black haired girl.

"Lower your voice. I haven't told mom yet." Claire whispered at the two as she sat again beside Alice.

"Ooops. Sorry. Let's just talk about something else or watch movie."

"Great idea. But do not pick a chick flick movie. I'm in a mood for horror or any action movie tonight." Claire replied.

"Underworld?" Jill suggested.

"No! I already convinced myself that vampire doesn't really exists! So I'm not watching it." the redhead burst out. Her two companions looked at her at her sudden burst out. Jill confused. Alice amused with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Why? You haven't got the chance to prove that they really exist?" the brunette asked in amusement.

Claire rolled her eyes then huffed. "I got out of the fantasies that they're with us. And I got tired already of proving that they exist."

"You're still young. You still have a lot of time to do it if you want to." the brunette commented.

Jill smiled at the interaction of the two. The tension that was built in the house since they arrived already lessened since a new topic was brought to light. "What about Annabelle?"

"I hate dolls!" Claire protested. Jill rolled her eyes. Another rejected suggestion.

"Anything you want to suggest Alice?" Jill turned to the brunette.

"Ah? Resident Evil?" she turned to Claire.

Somehow, the redhead's face lit up. "Great! Let's watch the final chapter." she stood up to get the DVD from the DVD rack.

"Nice. Great. Good thing I haven't watched it yet." Jill said.

"Me either." Alice agreed.

Claire stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the brunette. It wasn't her intention to lock gaze with her but somehow they did. "Really? You?"

"Yeah? What about you?"

"Well, I have watched it thrice already." Claire replied then resumed what she was doing earlier.

Relieved by the sudden turn of events, Jill smiled to herself as she witnessed the exchange between Claire and Alice. She was friend with Claire for a long time and she hadn't seen her this carefree. Yes, she's a relaxed person, friendly, funny and serious but she never experienced the nerdy side of the redhead with regards to movies. Reserved. That's the only word Jill can describe Alice. The brunette is very reserved. She never confided to anyone about anything, even her feelings. But she knows there's much more with the brunette. She has a lot of goodness to show to everyone. She just have to let everything go. And now, Jill thinks that it was a good idea after all that she dragged Alice in Claire's house.

* * *

Credits were already started being displayed on the screen but Claire and Alice both didn't move. Jill was already asleep during the middle part of the movie on the mattress they assembled on the floor before they started watching the movie. Claire stared at the screen then to Jill, sighed and smiled.

"She isn't a nocturnal type of a person." Claire commented.

Alice looked at the redhead then to Jill who's sound asleep. "I can see that."

"You know, Jill is kinda bossy. You should've said no in the first place." Claire offered her a smile then shrugged.

Frowning, Alice stared intently at Claire. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well, you know I know that she just dragged you here. You might have something to do anything else other than spending your time with us in here." Claire said.

Alice fell silent. Claire is really good at detecting her. And to her surprise, she still managed to do that even if they hadn't talked for years. "You know, you can be like that Jane Risotto whatever from the series you were watching earlier." the brunette shyly smiled at Claire.

Claire smirked. "I happened to dream about being a detective someday. And mind you, it's Rizzoli and not Risotto. She's not that some kind of food."

"Whatever. They rhymed anyway and this is my first time watching it. It was good by the way."

Silence.

"I just thought it wasn't a good idea since I wasn't invited by you in the first place. You know...something like that." Alice explained. A nod from Claire.

"So why were you making faces earlier?" the redhead grinned.

Sigh.

"You were forming excuses to get out of the house, right?"

Alice raised an eyebrow at Claire. "You know what? You could really be a detective someday."

Claire laughed at the remark. "No Alice. Let's just say you're easy to read."

Alice's raised eyebrow got higher. "Some people say, I'm like a closed book. Hard to read and decipher."

Claire shrugged. "Well, not for me."

Silence again.

"So...who do you think you are? Rizzoli or Isles?"

"Hmm... I don't know. I love Science and I think chasing bad people and solving mysteries would be fun also. I think I want both." Alice smirked.

"Whatever Alice. You should just pick one." Claire replied as she started settling on the couch. "I had fun tonight."

"Thanks for having me over. I had fun, too. Good night Claire."

"Good night Alice."

And they both settled on the couch to get some sleep end to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN1: Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts.**

 **AN2: I am not abandoning this story. Work just got in the way (designing and coding and stuffs). Really sorry for taking this long. But honestly, originally this story is just a four-shot story but it looks like it won't be anymore. Anyways. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Fair and Equity**

Claire and her mom are having breakfast, brunch actually after both Jill and Alice left their home. Jill left early in the morning when Claire and Alice were still sleeping, leaving a note that says she has errands to do. And when Alice and Claire both woke up after that, Alice bid goodbye saying that she has a lot of things to do in their house. She refused politely having breakfast with them.

"So..." her mother began.

Claire raised an eyebrow at her mother waiting for her to continue. "So?"

"You're friends with Alice again?" her mom smiled.

"Oh. I couldn't really say that."

"Why is that?" It's now her mother's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, we were in speaking terms again I think. And we're partners in a project Ms. Addison gave us. So we should really be talking, I guess." Claire replied.

"I see. I was actually wondering why you two stopped talking."

Claire lowered her gaze and shove a mouthful of cereal in her mouth. "I was thinking the same thing for years actually."

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Chris. "Good morning ladies." he walked towards his mother and sister and gave his mom a kiss on the forehead then ruffled Claire's hair.

"What the hell Chris." Claire exclaimed.

Chris grinned at her. "I heard you're on a detention for a week."

Claire's eyes suddenly widened and her mouth hung open. Their mom looked at Claire incredulously. "Claire? What detention is he talking about?"

"Oh snap!" Chris exclaimed and Claire shot him a death glare.

"It's nothing, Ma. It's just for a week."

"What did you do?" Mrs. Redfield asked.

"It wasn't that bad, Ma." Claire replied and started digging on her cereal again.

"Claire Redfield, answer my question this instant!" her mother eyed her, a little annoyed.

"I punched my classmate Spence Parks...on his face." Claire shrugged and continued eating.

"You WHAT?" Mrs. Redfield exclaimed.

"Oh! Wicked." Chris smirked at Claire.

"I had reasons Ma." Claire said.

"Enlighten me? Why did you do that? What drove you?" her mom asked non stop in a calmed tone.

"He threatened my friends." Claire simply replied.

"Playing a hero again? Claire?" Chris supplied.

Claire paused for a while then looked at her brother. "You'll do the same for your friends."

"I didn't say I won't. I kinda liked what you did." Chris grinned which Claire mirrored instantly earning him a slap on his shoulder by their mom.

"I know how protective you both are, but next time, please, just _please_ stay out of trouble." Mrs. Redfield pleaded.

"Sure mom." Chris shrugged as he grinned.

"So Claire, what would be the effect of that incident on you? You have a great standing in your class."

"Well you see, we have a one week detention starting next week. It's no big deal mom. We just need to help the librarian to fix things in the library after our school for at least two hours a day." Claire explained.

"What about your soccer practice?" Chris asked.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to attend the practice for a week." Claire shrugged.

"Your coach didn't do anything about your detention? You're needed in your team."

"Actually he did. He talked to Ms. Addison about my detention to spare me off. But I refused."

"What? Why?" Both her mother and Chris exclaimed in unison.

"It isn't fair." Claire replied as she continued eating. "My friends will be in detention then I will not? I think that's unfair. I the first place, I caused the trouble. If I didn't punch Spence on his face, they will not be in trouble."

"So, what does that asshole Spence looks like now Claire?" Chris grinned.

"Chris Redfield! Language!" Mrs. Redfield reprimanded.

"Ooops. Sorry."

"Well, to answer your question, I think I broke his nose badly." Claire smirked.

"Nice job, little sister." Chris and Claire id a high five.

"Whatever you two. I don't understand why you always keep yourself in trouble."

"Guess it runs in Redfield lineage." Chris supplied.

"Guess so."

* * *

That afternoon, Claire decided to go to the library. It was one of her past times when she's bored. And that day she found it to be a boring one. Normally, she would watch a re-run of one of her favorite series or watch a movie, or perhaps write a story in her room. But today she felt like going to the library instead.

She was looking for an interesting book then grinned when she found one. She scanned the pages and started walking towards the table when she spotted a familiar figure sitting in on one of the tables, alone. Alice. She smiled and walked towards the brunette. She stopped in front of Alice and hovered a little to her until the brunette looked up to her.

"Mind if you join you?" the redhead asked, smiling.

Alice looked up from her book when she heard that familiar voice. She sat frozen but didn't let Claire notice it. Well, she already perfected of a poker face facade through everybody. She shook her head as a small smile appeared on her lips. "No. I don't mind. Feel free to sit."

"Thank you." Claire replied then sat across Alice. There was an awkward silence between the two and neither didn't know how to start a conversation. They were locked in each other's gaze and felt uncomfortable to the situation they were in. Alice, being more sensitive with regards to the situation than Claire, looked down at the book she was reading as she held her breath.

Claire noticed the movements of her companion. Being a considerate woman, she cleared her throat thinking that it will ease the tension and focused on the book Alice was holding. "So..." the redhead began. "You were reading about Holocaust?" Claire frowned at the choice of book of Alice.

Alice smiled. "Yeah. It was quite interesting. Did you know that this thing happened during World War II from 1941 to 1945?"

"Well, honestly, I just heard it. I think it was a mass murder for Jews who were residing in Europe by fire? Genocide? Am I correct?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically . "Yeah, you're right. Aided by Adolf Hitler's Nazi, they systematically killed the Jews via genocide. It was cruel."

"I bet it was. Did you know why he did that?"

"Actually that was the part I am eager to read as of now."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturbed your reading?"

Alice shook her head. "No, it's alright."

Both didn't know that they were talking in a much louder voice than they normally did whenever they're in a library. There were shushing from the other people inside, even the librarian and some were throwing annoying looks at them. They looked at each other then chuckled lowly.

"So... did your mother already know about the detention next week?" Claire asked quietly.

"Yeah I told her earlier. She wasn't very pleased though. But I explained to her what happened why I'm having a detention. She seemed to accept it but she's still a little pissed at me. It's the first time that's why she's quite shocked."

"I can understand that."

"So you already told your mom about it?"

Claire rolled her eyes and shrugged. "It was actually Chris who 'told' our mom. He came back at the house this morning and burst it out on me in which accidentally heard."

"I see. And what was her reaction?"

"Like your mom. She wasn't very pleased. But she wasn't mad when she learned what happened."

"Actually what you did to Spence kinda remind me of something." Alice said the looked back at her book.

Claire frowned. "What was it then?"

"You did that before for me." It was almost a whisper but loud enough for Claire to hear in which who couldn't form a response to the statement.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

Nervous movements then...

"By the way I have some ideas for our project for Ms. Addison's class." Alice broke said breaking the silence.

"Really? I haven't done that."

Alice smiled. "That's alright. We can brainstorm next week in the library since we have a detention there. We can use the resources."

"You're right. So tell me. What ideas you have in mind? Maybe we can start from there."

There was shushing from the other people again.

Alice smiled. "Maybe we can talk about it in other place. What do you think about the cafe beside this library?"

Claire shot up an eyebrow then grinned. "Sounds lovely."

They both stood up, returned the book then exit the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN1: Yeah it's been a while since I updated this. But here I am...again. And as what I've said in my previous chapter, I won't abandon this story. Is this fandom still alive? I see it wasn't that active anymore, huh?**

 **AN2: This chapter is dedicated to Laura Espinoza. She was the one who convinced me to write again here in RE. A big thanks to you. And to the others who alerted, commented and faved this story, a big thank you. They are all appreciated :) Now, off to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 In sickness and in health**

* * *

They spent an hour or so in the cafe beside the library, discussing some idea regarding their project. They didn't notice the time until it was nearly six in the evening. They did a lot of discussion about their projects but aside from that, they also got chance to talk about other stuff like what they're future plans are after high school, what's their favorite subject, what's their least favorite subject, something like that that normally be asked if you're meeting the person for the first time. The only funny thing is, they didn't meet today for the first time. They have met a long time ago. They just kind of drifted apart and still, Claire is wondering why. Maybe she had done something stupid Alice didn't like. Or maybe she was too friendly to Alice that the brunette suffocated with her presence. These are just ones of the questions she had in mind when they stopped talking. And until now, she still doesn't have the answer. And she's too afraid to ask the brunette. But if Claire's being honest, her fall out with Alice was the most painful thing she had ever experienced.

* * *

They're now walking side by side to their houses as silence filled them. They were like back to being strangers again. When they reached the park where they usually hung out when they were still kids, they saw two girls about seven years of age playing. They both looked at them and a smile was formed on their lips.

"Hey, is it okay if we stay here for a while?" Claire turned to Alice, while the latter just look at her blankly. But truth is, she was thinking the same thing. "But if you want to go ahead, you can go."

Alice shook her head. "It's alright." She started walking towards to one of the benches and when she noticed that Claire wasn't following her, she looked over at her shoulder. "I thought you want to stay here for awhile?"

"Right." Then the redhead started walking behind Alice until they reached the benches. They were silent and just watching the kids. Memories of their childhood came flooding back in Claire. And how it ended mysteriously. And now, they're back here, wondering what would they have been if their friendship wasn't forgotten.

"Alice?" The brunette turned her attention Claire with her blue eyes like piercing through her soul.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you something?"

Alice quirked an eyebrow. "Sure, what is it?"

"What happened? What happened to us? I mean we were friends before. Why we suddenly stopped being friends? Why did you pull away?" The redhead asked, really curious about what happened between them.

Alice wasn't surprised that this day would come. Ever since she was paired with Claire, she knew they would be dealing with this topic. It's just, she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know how to respond to that. Of course, she knew. She just doesn't want to tell her.

A moment of silence filled between them. They were just both staring at each other. Blue eyes against green eyes. Neither seemed to want to back down. Both observing and studying each other. Claire was waiting for the reply but after minutes of silence, she finally gave up and accepted the fact that she won't be getting any. Alice was contemplating whether to tell Claire her reason why or not. She really wanted to tell her because she deserved it. She deserves to know the truth. But she chickened out as she looked back at the kids playing.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

Claire sighed softly. Defeated from the attempt for Alice to open up. "Well, I do hope someday we both able to find out and know." She smiled though disappointment flooded her eyes. She stood up, now wanting to go back home and lock herself in the room. She wanted to leave Alice right then and there immediately. But being a polite girl as she was, she turned to her companion and smiled.

"Shall we go? It's my turn to cook tonight." Claire asked.

Alice just nodded and followed her lead. ' _Someday, I'll tell you everything_.' The brunette thought to herself.

* * *

 _It was the first day of their class but Claire didn't attend the school. Alice, at first thought, that she was just late but as the day went on, the redhead didn't show up. She didn't know anyone at school so she spent the day alone. She was worried about her friend so she made a mental note to go to her house after school. Claire wasn't the type of person who failed to inform everyone about her whereabouts so something must have happened to her._

 _After her mother fetched her up in the school and once they reached their house, Alice immediately ran off towards the redhead's house. "Alice, where are you going?" Her mother called._

 _"I need to see Claire. She didn't come to the school today. I need to know she's okay." Alice said._

 _"Okay. Just don't stay too long."_

 _"Yes, ma."_

 _Alice knocked on the door three times until Mrs. Redfield opened it. "Hi, Alice."_

 _"Good afternoon, Mrs. Redfield. Is Claire here?"_

 _"Yes, she's here. She's actually sick that's why I didn't let her go to school."_

 _"I see. That's why she didn't come. May I go see her, if that's okay?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes._

 _Mrs. Redfield smiled and nodded. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."_

 _"If only I knew, I would have brought her something."_

 _Mrs. Redfield waved her hand off. "That's alright, Alice. I'm sure, you alone is already enough for her. Come on in inside." Alice smiled and went inside the house._

* * *

 _Claire was peacefully sleeping with her blanket on top of her covering her up to her neck. Her face was flushed and almost the same color as her hair. Alice carefully entered her room and sat on the edge of the bed, just watching Claire._

 _The redhead's eyes fluttered, sensing that someone was inside her room. It could be her mother, checking on her. But when she opened her eyes, she was met by warm green eyes, staring back at her. She smiled back._

 _"Alice." Claire muttered weakly._

 _"Hey there." Alice smiled and moved closer to the redhead. "You okay, Red?" Claire nodded and smiled at the nickname Alice gave her._

 _"I'm okay. I just had a fever."_

 _"I was waiting for you in the school this morning."_

 _Alice reached out for her hand then squeezed it lightly. "I'm sorry, Alice."_

 _"Hey, don't be. It's not your fault that you have a fever."_

 _"How was school? Did you make friends?"_

 _"School was fine. The teacher was fine. And no, I didn't make any friends." Alice replied solemnly._

 _"That's alright. I'm sure after few days, you'll be able to make friends. Today is just first day so it's normal." Claire gave her reassuring smile._

 _"Nah. It's alright. You're the only friend I need."_

 _They shared a smile._

 _"Hey, Red. Do you think you could come to the school tomorrow?"_

 _"I don't know. Depends if I feel better."_

 _Suddenly, Alice thought of something then jumped off from Claire's bed. The redhead frowned. "You're leaving already?"_

 _"I just need to get something. I'll be right back."_

 _Minutes after, Alice came back with her stuffed toy which she named Severus. "Alice?"_

 _Alice put her zombie stuffed toy beside Claire. "Severus will take care of you while I'm gone." Alice said._

 _Claire smiled at the sweet gesture of Alice. "You're giving him to me?"_

 _Alice nodded like it was just the most common thing on Earth. "Yeah, why? You don't like it? Well, if you want something new, I need to save money first so I can buy you one."_

 _Claire suddenly sat up hearing what Alice said. "No, no, no, Alice. Severus is fine. You don't have to buy me one. What I'm just trying to say is, Severus is important to you. And you know that I know it. Why are you giving him to me?"_

 _Alice shrugged like it was nothing to her. "Yeah, he's important to me. That's why I', giving him to you." Claire frowned. Alice looked down at the floor, suddenly like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "You're important to me because you're my friends. My best friend that is."_

 _Silence._

 _Claire smiled brightly then hugged the brunette tightly. "Thank you Alice. You're sweet."_

 _"I'm not sweet." Alice blushed. "I'm badass."_

 _Claire chuckled. "Yeah, badass. Whatever Alice."_

 _"Ugh, Claire. Can't breathe."_

 _"Oops, sorry." Claire let go of Alice then grinned at her._

 _"So... I'll see you when you feel better. I'll let you rest now."_

 _"Okay. I promise I'll take care of Severus. Thanks, Alice." The redhead waved at her._

 _"I know you will."_

* * *

She didn't come to the school the following the following day and Claire was wondering why. They parted nicely last night after they went to the park and everything seemed to be fine. Alice wasn't normally absent but today, she didn't come. It was intriguing. Did their conversation last night got the best out of the brunette? Maybe. And now maybe she doesn't want to see Claire anymore. Claire shook her head then Ms. Addison called her attention.

"Ms. Redfield?"

Claire stood up. "Yes, Ms. Addison?"

"You live next door to Ms. Abernathy, right?" Claire nodded. "Could you give these handouts to her?"

"Sure, Ms. Addison." Claire stood up and got the handouts from Ms. Addison. "Why is she absent by the way?"

"I don't know either. I didn't get any information from her."

"Okay. I'll give it to her then."

When Claire went back to her seat, Jill leaned into her. "What happened to Alice?"

"I don't have any idea." Claire whispered.

"Maybe she's sick or something. I hope she's fine and nothing bad happened to her." Ada said.

"Well, as far as I remember we parted good last night." Claire replied. This earned a raised eyebrow from both Jill and Ada.

"You were together last night?" Jill was the first to speak.

"Well, we accidentally met at the public library yesterday then we shared ideas about Ms. Addison's project at the cafe nearby." Claire answered.

"Oh you hung out yesterday and you didn't bother to invite me and Jill?" Ada asked.

Claire rolled her eyes at the Asian. "It wasn't like we planned on hanging out ahead of time and didn't invite you. I told you it was accidental. And I don't know if Alice is comfortable spending time with us."

"Well, I think she enjoyed spending time with you." Jill smirked. Claire blushed at that and her two friends noticed it. They just didn't comment on it. They let the topic go as their lecture started.

* * *

Claire didn't know if she'll knock or just text Alice that she's downstairs. But she remembered that she doesn't have Alice's number so she opted for the first choice. She knocked gently. And when her knuckles touched the door, it slightly opened. She frowned because they normally lock the door when their not around.

"Alice?" Claire called out. Then she heard a thud from upstairs. This alarmed the redhead. "Alice?" Then she heard someone coughing. Violently. Her stress level suddenly dropped and replaced with worry. She suddenly realized that Alice was sick that's why she wasn't able to attend school today. "I'm coming up Alice."

She found Alice lying on her bed, clutching on her pillow and was placed on top of her face. She's coughing violently. Claire moved forward and sat beside Alice. She removed the pillow from her face and she was met with red-rimmed watery eyes. "Hey." The redhead spoke softly.

"Hey..." Alice replied softly as well then coughed again. "I'm sorry."

"Where's your mom?"

"Work."

Silence.

Claire stood up. "I'll just get you water and medicine. Do you have a fever?" Alice just nodded.

Claire went down and immediately got the necessary things. Medicine for a cough and fever and glass of water. When she went back to Alice's room, she saw the brunette sitting up and leaning on the headboard with her eyes closed.

"Come on, drink this." Claire said.

Alice opened her eyes and found concerned blue eyes looking at her. Her heart swelled at the sight. "Thank you." She drank the medicine and the water immediately. "You don't have to do this Claire. I know you have better things to do."

Claire ignored what she said and instead got the handouts from her bag and put it on Alice's bedside table. "Ms. Addison told me to give you this since we live next door to each other. Then I found you like this. Do you really think I have the heart to leave you in a state like this?" Alice shook her head. "Good."

"Thank you." Alice muttered. "And sorry if I troubled you."

Claire waved off her hand at Alice's response. "Does your mother know that you're sick?"

"No."

"You didn't call her?"

"I didn't want to bother her. I was about to go to school this morning."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Even if you're sick?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. But I didn't make it because I couldn't move."

"Why didn't you inform anyone of us? Your mom at least?"

"I didn't want to bother anyone." Alice replied resignedly.

Claire sighed. A loud sigh. "You're so stubborn. You can't do everything on your own Alice. You have to let someone help you from time to time."

"I thought I could." Alice smirked weakly.

Claire rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you drink your medicine?"

"I didn't take any until now." Alice replied like she was just telling Claire the weather forecast.

Claire's eyes widened in surprise and Alice didn't know whether to be scared of her reaction or be amused. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Ugh, this morning? Breakfast?" Claire's eyes got wider.

"Alice Abernathy!" Claire exclaimed. Alice tensed at the tone used pronouncing her name. "I will prepare you food."

"Claire... You don't have to." Alice said weakly through fit of coughs.

"Yes, I will. You stay put here and rest for awhile. I don't want any unnecessary movements. Wait for me, till I get back." Claire said sternly. But worry and tenderness are still visible in her voice.

Alice stared at the door where Claire had gone, stunned. She shook her head but a smile appeared on her face. "Stubborn."

Once again, Alice knew she found a good friend in form of Claire Redfield. Her once best friend. Her redhead.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The texts in italic and bold are text messages.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RE.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 A Sister and A Best Friend**

* * *

 _They were in the park playing one Saturday afternoon. It has been months since their class started and as much as they like it, Claire and Alice were always together. Lots of sleepovers at each other's house occurred every Friday nights. And whenever they are at school, they always sit together in class and hang out during lunchtime. That's how their friendship progressed. They weren't just best friends. They are like sisters. Partners. And they are both happy with it._

 _"Claire?" Alice spoke while both of them were sitting on swings._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What does it like to have a sibling?"_

 _Claire frowned at the question. When she looked up at Alice, the brunette's face was serious. "It's fun, I guess. But most of the time, it's annoying."_

 _"Why is that?" It's Alice's turn to frown now._

 _Claire shrugged. "Well, since Chris is the older one, he gets to be the first to pick most of the time. For example, in the restaurant where we will eat. Or the movie we will watch, something like that. And we always bicker and I always lose at him."_

 _"Does he hurt you when you bicker?" Alice's tone turned into protective mode and serious._

 _Claire waved off the question. "Nothing like that. We bicker but we don't hurt each other."_

 _"Good. Because I'm gonna punch him straight in his face if he hurt you. Even if he's big."_

 _Claire grinned. It's true that she and Alice are small. But looking at Alice, she seemed confident about being a protective friend over her. And she likes it. It's good to have someone got your back from time to time. And she will cherish that moment._

 _Alice looked at Claire and saw the redhead smiling at her. "What? Why are you smiling like that? You're creeping me out."_

 _"Nothing. It's just so good to have someone like you." Claire replied._

 _Alice blushed at the confession. Never in her entire life told her that they're happy to have her in their lives. Only Claire. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Well, before you I had friends to play with, too. But they weren't like you. You know, someone who got your back. Through thick and thin." Claire explained._

 _Alice nodded. Not really know what to say. "Thank you."_

 _Silence._

 _"Alice?" It's now Claire's turn to break the silence._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Didn't you have any siblings?"_

 _"I don't know." Alice shrugged._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"My mom and dad got separated when I was four. The last thing I knew, my dad re-married. And I don't know if he got another child."_

 _Claire's eyes saddened upon hearing Alice's revelation. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be. I'm not. They always fight. Mom's always crying. And I hate to see her cry. So I guess, it's just a good thing they got separated." Alice shrugged again._

 _"Did you wish to have siblings?"_

 _"Yeah. Before. But now? No. Because I already have you. You're like a sister to me other than being my best friend." Alice shyly admitted._

 _Claire's smile widened. "Are you saying that I'm like your sister and best friend?"_

 _Alice nodded. "Well, yeah. That is if you only want to be." She bowed down her head. Nervous to meet the redhead's gaze._

 _Claire stood up and launched herself to Alice, knocking them both on the ground. "I'd be happy to."_

 _Alice chuckled. Nervousness finally left her body. "I'm glad you want it, too."_

 _Suddenly one of the mean kids that were teasing Alice before appeared, holding the brunette's ball. The kid has a smirk on his face as he looked at the two on the ground. Alice looked back at him and glared._

 _"Put down my ball," Alice commanded the boy._

 _Claire's head jerked up and looked up. She stood up and also glared at the boy. "Give it back."_

 _But the boy moved the ball out of their grasp. He ran and Claire went after him while Alice was shouting her name. The boy threw the ball making it roll faster. Claire went after it._

 _It happened so fast. The first thing Alice knew, she was on the ground with Claire on top of her, hugging her. Then, Claire got up and went after the boy then after the ball across the street. Then Claire was lying on the ground motionless after she was hit by a bicycle hard on the other side of the street. Then Alice was just crying, shouting Claire's name over and over again._

* * *

She found Alice leaning on the headboard once again with eyes closed. Holding the tray of soup and warm water on it, Claire stopped walking by the doorway and observed the brunette. She looked peaceful and serene. This is the first time she got the chance to observe the enigmatic brunette close by. Claire knew Alice was beautiful even during their childhood. But she never thought Alice is this beautiful. Thoughts came flashing in her mind. Her face flushed. Claire shook her head as if the thoughts will be gone as she stepped inside.

She carefully put the tray on the now empty bedside table as she sat on the edge of Alice's bed. She shook Alice lightly on her forearm. "Alice,"

Alice slowly opened her eyes. And once again, she's met with concerned blue eyes. It's beautiful and warm. Alice wondered what she did great to have an experience like this. "Hey," she muttered.

"It's time for you to eat."

"Your face is red as your hair. Is it too hot in here? I turned off the AC." Alice softly asked.

Claire's face reddened even more from Alice's observation. It wasn't because of the room temperature. It's just because of her thoughts earlier. "I'm fine Alice. Don't worry about me. You should be worried about yourself."

Alice sat up properly and accepted the bowl of soup Claire is offering. "Thank you."

"You know, you should have informed anyone about your condition. What if it's just not a fever? What if it's something else? You could be in danger, Alice." Claire said softly but still reprimanding.

"I know. It's just, I don't want t bother anyone else. I could handle this."

Claire rolled her eyes the sighed. "It's a good thing Ms. Addison made me come here. If not, you would still probably not getting food and medicine properly."

"You don't have really need to do this. But thank you." Alice said.

"Shut it, Alice. Just eat your food and get better. We still have a lot of things to do." Claire smiled and winked. Alice, on the other hand, was stunned and was just staring at Claire, mouth hanging open. She could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks.

Claire tapped Alice's knees. "Wait here. I need to get something. Be right back."

The redhead stood up and left Alice's room. Alice's eyes were fixed on the doorway where Claire had just left, wondering what just happened. It seems everything lately between them are going the way they used to before.

"What the hell just happened?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

Alice was almost done with her soup when Claire came back. She looked up and the sight took her off guard. There in the doorway is Claire holding the zombie stuffed toy she gave her many years ago. Severus.

Once Claire saw the expression from Alice, she grinned. That was the kind of expression she was hoping to get from the brunette. Claire moved towards Alice and sat beside her.

"You kept Severus all these years?"

Claire nodded with a smile on her face. "Yes. I don't throw stuff that was given to me." The redhead replied. She placed the stuffed toy beside Alice as the brunette watched her movements.

"Mind you, I'm not giving him back to you," Claire said from Alice's lack of response. "Severus will keep you company while I'm gone."

Alice shifted her gaze from Severus to Claire. She's still surprised that Claire didn't throw away the stuffed toy she gave her after all these years. "Why are you so good to me?"

Claire sighed. "Because you need help. And I know you're a good person. And we were once friends."

Silence.

"Thank you."

"I want him back."

Alice frowned. "Huh?"

"Severus. When you're feeling better. I want him back." Claire grinned.

Alice matched Claire's grin then nodded. "Noted. I'll hand him back to you. Though I don't really need him to keep me company."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Hush, Alice. You need him. Classmate's orders."

Silence.

"Hey, listen. I really need to go. As much as I want to stay here to wait for your mom to replace me, I really have to go. We got a lot of homework. I made your copies of the questions by the way so you can hand when you get back to school." Claire explained.

"It's okay Claire. You don't really have to stay. I'll be fine here. Mom will be home in a few hours anyway."

"Okay. Text me or call me if you need to something."

"I don't have your number, Claire."

"I know. I wrote it in the paper. Though I know you're stubborn as hell and don't want help from others. But still, send me a message if you want to." Claire smiled as she stood up. "I'll go ahead."

Once again, Alice was left stunned by what just happened.

* * *

Entering her house, Claire placed her bag on the sofa. She slumped beside it as she relaxed. Her thoughts drifted off to Alice. She really was a stubborn young girl. And what's more annoying is, the brunette didn't bother to inform anyone regarding her current situation. Not that she's supposed to be the one to be informed but she's her partner. At least inform her that she's not feeling well. But that's not really what bothered her. She's bothered about the brunette's health now that she's all alone in her house. She shouldn't have left Alice, should she?

Sighing, Claire leaned on the back of the couch when she felt her sides vibrated. Someone texted her. She got her phone from the side pocket of her jeans and looked at it. It was Jill who sent her a message.

 ** _Hey, you home? Did you check on Alice yet? How's she? - Jill_**

Claire rolled her eyes. Jill was like a mom checking up on them. But on the bright side, she's glad that Jill isn't mean to Alice and really concerned about her. Though the short haired girl got really nothing to be mean to Alice. And she's glad that her past best friend and her present best friend are getting along just fine.

 ** _I already saw her. She's sick. Has a fever. But I already made her eat some soup and drink medicine. -Claire._**

A moment after, she received another text from Jill.

 ** _Looks like the Ms. Red and Ms. Enigma are getting along just fine, now. :D - Jill_**

The message was harmless, but somehow it sent shivers down Claire's spine and she felt her cheeks burning. She's blushing. But why? Because of the text? Because of the double entendre from the message? Or because of Alice? Hell no.

She received another message but she frowned when she noticed that the number wasn't registered in her contact list.

 _ **Thank you for what you did. I will take care of Severus, like what you did for him before. One day, I promise I'll explain to you everything. One day. -Alice**_

Claire's heart beat faster after reading the text and after re-reading it for like five times. She smiled, knowing that finally she and Alice are getting somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Claire went outside of their house that morning, she saw the Abernathy's car drove off. She tried looking at the tinted mirror if Alice was inside but she didn't get a better look at it. She looked up at Alice's window only to see that the curtains are closed. She wondered if Alice is feeling better now. Maybe. Or maybe Alice's mother brought her to the hospital that's why they left early. Or maybe her mother is dropping her off at school. Or maybe she should just text Alice to find her health condition. Then she remembered she didn't respond to Alice's text last night.

 _ **One day, I promise I'll explain to you everything. One day.**_

That text of Alice is still ringing in her head. So Alice has something to say about what happened to them before. But why did she say she doesn't know when they were at the park? Maybe she was just scared? Or maybe she was caught off guard. Or maybe she should start walking now or she'll be late at school. Everything will happen at its right time like what her mother always tells her. Everything happens for a reason. And whatever the reason that caused the fall of their friendship, well Claire Redfield is determined to find out. She just hopes that she's ready for it when the time comes.

* * *

Claire was already halfway through their room as she walked in the hallway when Jill popped from her side. "Deep in thought?" Jill asked while she clung to her backpack, grinning at the oblivious Claire who almost jumped from her voice.

"What the hell, Jill?" Claire narrowed her eyes at her friend who is now laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean you to jump. You looked so spaced out. Did something happen?"

"Nah. I was just thinking." Claire shrugged.

"Thinking about what?"

"Uhh... the project. The project Ms. Addison gave us." She lied.

Jill didn't buy it. She knew when Claire is lying. Her ears turn red as red as her hair. And now, her ears are turning crimson. But since she respected Claire's privacy that much, she didn't press on it. She instead tackled a different tactic.

"How's Alice?"

Claire stiffened at the question but relaxed immediately so Jill won't notice. "I guess she's fine. Last night before I went back home, her temperature dropped a little."

"You must be a really good doctor then," Jill smirked.

"Whatever, Jill. But you know, that woman is stubborn. She thinks she can handle everything on her own. It was really a blessing in disguise that Ms. Addison sent me to her house yesterday."

Jill frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"I learned that she didn't eat anything since yesterday morning after she got sick. She didn't even bother telling her mother. It was a good thing I was really there in the afternoon."

"So did you cook for her?"

"Yes. I did," Claire blushed at her own admission but she couldn't take it back now. "But it's just... a soup you know. Nothing big or fancy."

Jill just nodded as a smile grazed on her lips until they reached their classroom.

The first thing Claire noticed was the brunette who was currently occupying her thoughts was already there. And she was talking to someone and it looks like they're having fun. She's smiling at Ada, the person she's talking to. Claire stopped dead in her tracks. It's been ages since she last saw Alice smile. That kind of smile though. And it pains her a little that she's not the cause of it. What? Why is she thinking that now? Shouldn't she be glad that Alice is starting to open up to her and her friends? That's all that matters right now, right? Right.

Jill frowned at her then looked to the direction where Claire is looking at. The black haired girl finally saw that Alice and Ada are talking. "You okay Claire?" Jill held Claire's hand then squeezed it lightly.

Claire isn't aware of what Jill did. "Yeah."

Alice felt a presence in their classroom. Since she situated herself on her seat, Ada immediately went to her and started chatting saying that she's just passing time since Jill and Claire haven't arrived yet. Ada apologized for how what she said sounded like. But Alice waved her off and told her its fine since she's really used to being alone. And now, they're chatting but in truthfulness, the brunette is half listening to the Asian. Her mind drifted off the events last night. How Claire went to her house and room and found her sick. How Claire admonished her for being stubborn and for not telling anyone about her condition. And how Claire took care of her for a little while. And now, she's starting to formulate on how she's going to repay the redhead's kindness until she felt the presence of the very person she was thinking of.

Alice looked up and met Claire's gaze. Then her green eyes caught the redhead's hand being held by Jill. She suddenly felt a tug in the pit of her stomach when she saw it and frowned wondering why she was feeling that way. She looked up again and locked her eyes with Claire's. Green against blue. Neither wanted to back down until they heard the bell rang. The sound pulled them out of their trance and Jill and Claire immediately went to their respective seats as well as Ada. But Claire can still feel Alice's intense gaze from her back. She wanted to look back. She really did. But she's afraid of what she will see beyond that. She's afraid so she didn't look back.

"What was that?" Jill asked over her shoulder, whispering.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked back.

"First, you were standing, like frozen. Second, you and Alice seemed like in a staring contest."

"I don't know, Jill. I don't know."

As the class went on, Claire couldn't concentrate on the lecture as she still felt the intense gaze coming from Alice. She has to talk to her. She has to know why the brunette is doing that because it's making her really uncomfortable. She has to confront Alice.

* * *

Alice was the only one missing at the library. Claire, Jill, Ada, Wesker, and Spence were already in the library for their one-week detention. They're just waiting for Alice so they can finally proceed to stack the books.

"What is taking her so long? Damn it. I have somewhere else to be after this hour. Because of her, my time here will be extended!" Spence burst out. The three girls just rolled their eyes at Spence, while Wesker was reading the book he got, not caring about his partner. "What the fuck?"

"Will you quit whining? She was sick yesterday. Cut her some slack." Claire glared at Spence.

"So? I don't care about her." Spence countered.

This angered Claire. Her face was turning red as her hair. Jill and Ada started to get sacred for their friend while Wesker didn't seem to care to them. "Well, we do. So you keep your mouth shut before I cut your tongue." And indeed, Spence kept his mouth shut.

A few minutes later, Alice finally arrived with an apologetic look on her face. Clearly, she was running due to her ragged breathing. Alice shouldn't strain herself. This angered and annoyed Claire even more. Alice is being stubborn again. Then she noticed the paper bag Alice was holding which she couldn't see what's inside because the top was covered with cloth.

"I'm sorry, I had to go to the clinic. I ran out of my meds." Alice said, her eyes shifting from each of her classmates until she locked gaze with Claire again. The two didn't exchange even one word towards each other since that morning and lunch.

"It's okay. There's nothing to worry about," Wesker answered. "Spence was the only one whining so no big deal."

"Hey! She was wasting my damn time." Spence exclaimed. Bunch of shushes were thrown at them because of Spence and Jill rolled her eyes again.

"It was your fault we're here in the first place. Thanks to you for being a dickhead." Jill snapped.

"Claire punched me."

"Because you're going to punch my friends."

"Okay people; let's stop this now before we get more into trouble." Wesker cut in.

* * *

One by one, the six classmates stacked the piles of books the librarian handed them. It took them at least an hour and fifteen minutes to finish stacking all the books. Spence was the first to get out of the library who didn't say goodbye to them followed by Wesker who just waved and smiled at the girls before leaving. Now, Claire, Jill, and Ada were standing at the corner of the room.

"Where's Alice?" Jill was the first to ask, noticing the absence of the brunette.

"The last time I saw her was at the 'Supernatural' section," Ada answered and pointed to the opposite corner where they are currently standing.

"There's a 'Supernatural' section here?" Jill asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, there is," Ada smirked.

"I'll go check on her." Claire offered.

Jill took this as a cue for her and Ada to leave. "Come on, Ada. Let's go home and do our homework. Claire, you okay getting on with Alice? I mean check on her?"

"What?" Claire blushed and Jill tried to hide her smirk. "Yeah, whatever. You go ahead." She said and started walking in Alice's direction.

The two left friends finally grinned. "You're such a bad person, Jill Valentine," Ada said.

"Whatever. I'm sure you like what's happening. You should've seen Claire's face earlier when she saw you and Alice talking."

"Well, you should've seen the way Alice looked at her."

"I like this project," Jill said as she started walking out of the library followed by Ada.

"So do I."

* * *

Claire found Alice sitting on the floor, reading a book in the 'Supernatural' section. She just studied the brunette from the aisle of the bookshelves. From the looks of it, Alice was enjoying whatever she's reading and she's clearly amused. She looks fine and not tired or strained so Claire let out a relieved sigh.

Alice, feeling that someone's watching her, looked up and met a pair of beautiful blue eyes from none other than Claire Redfield. Her redhead. She smiled which earned a little shock from the redhead. If Alice noticed it, she didn't comment on it. She patted the floor as she gestured for Claire to sit beside her. Claire did as what she was told non-verbally, of course.

"What are you reading?" Claire found herself asking. Alice closed the book slightly so Claire would see the title. Claire grinned. "Really? Still with zombies?"

Alice grinned back. "What? I like them. And speaking of zombies. This is for you," She handed Claire the paper bag in her possession. Claire frowned and finally looked inside the paper bag. It was Severus. "You said, you wanted Severus back so I'm giving him back to you."

Claire smiled at Alice. That smile that makes the brunette's heart skip a beat. "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you."

"For what?" Claire frowned.

"For taking care of me last night. Thank you." Alice said softly.

"I told you, it's okay. And as far as I remember, you already thanked me many times last night. And that's what friends do."

Alice looked surprised at Claire, processing what she just heard. "I'm... I'm your friend?"

Claire shrugged. "Yeah, why not? After all, you seemed to be okay around Ada and Jill, too." Alice couldn't still form a word so she just nodded. "So, zombies again?" The redhead smirked.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "Well, when I was putting back books, I happened to stumble to this section and it caught my attention."

Claire, still smirking just nodded then turned serious. "So why were you at clinic earlier?"

"My meds for fever ran out. I needed some so it won't come back, you know. Glad, they have plenty."

"Did your mom brought you to school this morning? I saw your car left earlier than usual."

"Yeah, I wanted to go back to school today but mom told me to rest at least one more day but I refused. So we compromised on her bringing me to school. To avoid getting me worked up I guess." Alice shrugged.

"You should have listened to your mom, you know."

"I'm fine."

Silence.

Both of them stared at the bookshelf before their eyes, lost in their own thoughts. Claire's mind wandered back to the time where she stood in their classroom's doorway, staring down at Alice. She remembered how the brunette's gaze was piercing like it could see your soul. How it bores through her skull. There was something in her eyes. Something she couldn't place. Something unknown she wanted to figure out. Something that wasn't there but could still feel it. What could it be?

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you looking at me, earlier?"

Silence.

Heartbeats running faster.

"I don't know."


End file.
